Changes
by gilmoregurl1928763
Summary: this fic is a Literati and it was gonna only be one chapter but i got good reviews and i wanna continue. theres 2 authors for this story, leah and meffy so if u read my reviews dont be confused bout who we are! o btw "ben" is meffy's brother..please r&r!
1. Choices

disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls or any of its characters, so don't sue  
  
me :)  
  
A/N My first fic on fanfiction.net, so be easy on me!!!  
  
Rory lay on her bed, trying to read. It was no use. She had to do  
  
something. Quickly, she wrote her mom a note and left it on the table.   
  
Dear Mom, I'm going to Luke's. Ill be back by 10 probably. Love, Rory.   
  
She locked the door and walked out into the night. It was only 6 pm, but it  
  
was November and it was dark already. Rory pulled her jacket tighter around  
  
her body. She wished she had worn something warmer.  
  
As she walked towards Luke's, she passed Doose's Market and peered in  
  
through the window. They weren't going to close until 8, but business  
  
looked pretty slow. She saw Dean standing in an aisle, oblivious to her  
  
presence. He was stacking cans, but it looked like he was thinking about  
  
something. Rory felt like maybe she should go in and keep him company, but  
  
for some reason, she really didn't want to. She didn't know why she had  
  
left her house, but all of her homework was done and she had nothing to do.   
  
She walked into Luke's, the bell dinging as she made her way towards the  
  
counter. Luke was in the back, and as he heard someone come in, he came up  
  
behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Rory," He said as she removed her jacket and sat down.  
  
"Hi Luke. Um... Ill have coffee and a burger please."  
  
"Sure, it'll only be a minute." Luke said as he went into the kitchen.   
  
Just then, Jess came downstairs. Seeing Rory, he went behind the counter.   
  
She didn't seem to notice him. She looked like she was lost in thought.   
  
She turned around and saw Jess looking at her.  
  
"Oh, hi, I didn't see you there!" She said, smiling at him.  
  
You never do, he thought. "Hey Rory." He said, smiling back at her. He  
  
wasn't in a talking mood, but he never grew tired of talking to her. They  
  
sat in a comfortable silence for a while, and then Luke came out with her  
  
burger. He poured some coffee, and seeing Jess standing there, he grew  
  
somewhat uncomfortable. Jess opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say  
  
something to her. Then he closed it, thinking better of it. Luke smiled  
  
inwardly; he knew that Jess liked Rory, and that Rory didn't know it at all.  
  
"I'm going to Doose's, we're out of hamburger rolls," Luke said as he  
  
walked out the door. Jess nodded, indicating that he'd be alright. Rory  
  
was the only customer there.  
  
"So..... what've you been up to lately?" Rory asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Um.. Not much. How bout you?" Jess replied. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Oh, well Mom and I went to an eventful dinner last night." Jess raised  
  
his eyebrows. "I don't want to talk about it..." Rory said, shrugging  
  
slightly.  
  
"Whatever." Jess said, taking out a rag and washing the counter top. Rory  
  
finished her burger and sipped her coffee until there was none left.   
  
Reluctantly, she stood up and walked out the door, the bell dinging softly  
  
as the door closed behind her. Jess stared at her as she walked down the  
  
sidewalk outside the diner. She was so graceful, so beautiful.  
  
Dean looked up as Rory passed by Doose's. She was walking in the direction  
  
of her house, and it looked like she had been either at the diner or the  
  
bridge. Those were the only places in the direction that she was coming  
  
from that she ever went to. Either way, she had been with Jess. Dean  
  
sighed. Of course. Where else would she be? With him? Oh, no, she had  
  
better things to do than hang out with her boyfriend. Of course, whenever  
  
he confronted her about it, she denied it, and looked so innocent that Dean  
  
believed her.  
  
"Rory!" He called out, opening the door of the store. She turned around  
  
abruptly, surprised.  
  
"Oh, hi Dean." She said, not sounding very happy to see him. Typical.   
  
Dean sighed. He had to get this over with. He didn't want to, but he had  
  
to. It was unavoidable.  
  
"Rory, um, we..... need to talk." he said, looking down.  
  
"About what, Dean?"  
  
"About...... us."  
  
"Uh-huh" She said, waiting for him to continue  
  
"You know, ever since Jess came to town, I think we've been....... growing  
  
apart." He said. Rory nodded, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"And I realized that, maybe, we weren't really.... meant to stay together  
  
forever. I mean, you'll be going off to some Ivy League school soon and I  
  
won't, and I was thinking... maybe we should break up." It broke his heart  
  
to say this, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Yeah." Rory said, her eyes brimming with tears. She wasn't upset because  
  
she didn't want to break up, it was more about the finality of it all. She  
  
had been with Dean for so long. Now, it was over.  
  
"Bye Rory. I'll miss you. I'll see you around."  
  
"Goodbye Dean." She said softly, but he had already turned away, and her  
  
words were lost in the night. 


	2. Contemplating

disclaimer: I DO NOT own gilmore girls (duh)!!!`  
  
The next morning, Rory was up very early. She was sitting on her bed,  
  
holding The Fountainhead, but she wasn't really reading. She was  
  
thinking- thinking about what life-changing event happened just the night  
  
before.  
  
The breakup. Everything seemed so different since last night. Dean was no  
  
longer part of her life. She was about to go from seeing him every day to  
  
only bumping into him on the street occasionally. Plus, now that she wasn't  
  
with Dean, she was free to hang out with Jess as much as she wanted. Maybe,  
  
they would even become......no, Rory decided. She knew that she had  
  
feelings for Jess, but that she probably would never do anything about it.   
  
She had denied it for so long- but only for one reason. Dean. Because, she  
  
always said, No, I don't like Jess!!! I love Dean!! But in her heart, she  
  
knew it wasn't true. She knew that now, now that she wasn't with Dean  
  
anymore, she had to go talk to Jess. She decided that she would do that  
  
soon, but not today. It would be too hard, too soon after her breakup with  
  
Dean. But she knew that she had to go, no matter how hard it was. She had  
  
to follow her heart. 


End file.
